gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Universal Century Space Vessels and Vehicles
This is a list of fictional vehicles and craft from Universal Century timeline of the Gundam anime metaseries. The ships are listed by faction, with the series code where the ship appears. Earth Federation Battleship * Big Tray-class Land Battleship MSG/MSG-08T * Himalaya-class Aircraft Carrier MSG * Columbus-class supply ship MSG ** Columbus Kai-class Transport MSG-0083 * Salamis-class Cruiser MSG/MSG-08T ** Salamis Kai-class Cruiser MSG-0083 * Magellan-class Battleship MSG/MSG-08T ** Magellan Kai-class Battleship MSG-0083 * Pegasus-class Assault Carrier: White Base MSG * Pegasus-class (refit): Gray Phantom, Albion MSG-0080/MSG-0083 * Birmingham-class Battleship MSG-0083 * Alexandria-class: Al Giza MSG-0083 * Dogosse Giar-class Battleship MSG-Z * ''Clop''-class Cruisers * ''Ra Cailum'' * ''Irish''-class battleship * ''Argama''-class assault cruisers * ''Nahel Argama'' Other units * Type 61 Tank MSG/MSG-08T * Type 74 Hovertruck MSG-08T * Depp Rog Heavy Bomber MSG * Dish Patrol Aircraft MSG * Don Escargot Attack Plane MSG * Dragon Fly Ferry Plane MSG * Fanfan Hovercraft MSG/MSG-08T * FFB-7Bst Jet Core Booster II MSG-08T * FF-S3 Saberfish MSG * FF-4 Toriares Fighter MSG * FF-6 TIN Cod MSG-08T * FF-X7 Core Fighter MSG * FF-X7-Bst Core Booster MSG * FF-XII Core Fighter II MSG-0083 * FF-XII-Fb Full Burnern Core Fighter II MSG-0083 * Fly Manta Fighter-Bomber MSG * Gunperry Transport Plane MSG/MSG-08T * C-88 Medea Transport Plane MSG/MSG-08T/MSG-0080/MSG-0083 * Public-class Assault Ship MSG * 63 STS Ginga space shuttle MSG-0080 * Space Transport Ship MSG-08T Principality of Zeon Battleship * Dabude-class Land Battleship MSG * Gallop-class Land Battleship MSG * Jukon-class Combat Submarine MSG/MSG-08T * Mad Angler-class Submarine Tender MSG/MSG-08T * Chivvay-class heavy cruiser MSG * Tivvay-class Heavy Cruiser MSG-0080 * Dolos-class Heavy Carrier Ship MSG * Gwazine-class Battleship: Gwaden MSG/MSG-0083 * Musai-class Light Cruiser MSG/MSG-08T/MSG-0080 * Papua-class Supply Ship MSG * Pazock-class Transport Ship MSG-0083 MSG * Zanzibar-class mobile cruiser MSG/MSG-08T * Gaw Atmospheric Attack Carrier MSG/MSG-08T Other units * HT-01B Magella Attack MSG/MSG-08T * Dopp Fighter MSG/MSG-08T * Dodai YS Bomber MSG * Dodai II Bomber MSG-08T * Luggun Reconnaissance Plane MSG/MSG-08T * Fat Uncle Transport Plane MSG * Cui Personnel Carrier MSG/MSG-08T * Gunship Heli MSG-08T * Prober-class Reconnaissance Submarine MSG * Jukon class submarine (refit) (U-99) MSG-0080 * Sealance Ferry Speedboat MSG * Jicco Assault Boat MSG * Sodon-class Space Tugboat MSG * Military Transport Craft MSG-08T * Samson Transport Truck MSG * H.L.V. MSG-0083 * Hovercraft MSG-0083 Delaz Fleet Battleship * Komusai II MSG-0083 * Gwazine-class Battleship: Gwaden MSG-0083 * U-801 Jukon class (refit) MSG-0083 * Musai-class light cruiser (late production type) MSG-0083 * Papua-class Supply Ship MSG-0083 * Pazock-class Transport Ship MSG-0083 * Zanzibar II-class mobile cruiser: Lili Marleen MSG-0083 Other units * Camouflaged Ferry Ship MSG-0083 Axis Zeon Battleship * Endra-class Cruiser MSG-ZZ * Gwanvan-class Battleship Gwanzan MSG-0083 * Gwandan-class Battleship * Gwanban-class Battleship MSG-0083/MSG-ZZ * Musai-class (late production type) MSG-0083 * Musai Kai-class * Papua-class Supply Ship MSG-0083 * Pazock-class Transport Ship MSG-0083 * Sadalahn-class Battleship MSG-ZZ Other units * Hausenka MSG-0083 Anaheim Electronics * La Vie en Rose Crossbone Vanguard * Zamouth Garr-class Battleship MSG-F91 * Zamouth Jeth-class Cruiser MSG-F91 * Zamouth Giri-class Battleship MSG-F91 * Zamouth Nada-class Destroyer MSG-F91 League Militaire Battleship * Alexandria-class: Gaunland * Reinforce-class light cruiser * Reinforce Junior-class * White Ark Other units * Battle Speed Boat * Camion * Core Fighter Carrier * CS-H926 Setter H926 * La Vie En Rose IV * Sinope-class space patrol craft Zanscare Empire Battleship * Adrastea-class * Amalthea-class * Callisto-class * Lysithea-class * Squid-class Keilas Guilie control and defense battleship Other units * Angel Halo * Battle Bike "Kou" land battle bike * Battle Bike "Ohtu" land battle bike * Croaking * Einerad * Keilas Guilie-class Attack Laser * Marilyn-class equipment and supply dock ship * Overhead Hawk light reconnaissance aircraft * Sinope-class space patrol craft * Twinrad twin improved multi-role combat support unit Gallery gundam-shipsfix.jpg|Universal Century Space Vessels ja:ガンダムシリーズの登場艦船及びその他の兵器一覧 Category:Universal Century Category:Ships